


The Lingering Taste

by pimanchi_double



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimanchi_double/pseuds/pimanchi_double
Summary: Nino was supposed to hate mint-flavored candies.





	The Lingering Taste

**Author's Note:**

> A repost fic from LJ
> 
> It turns out today's jishaku day. I have no new fic to post, but I want to join the Sakumiya party, so... xD

Nino still remembered very well that he hated mint-flavored candies.

He hated the lingering bitter taste, as well as the lingering cool sensation that were always left in his mouth after he had some of those candies.

That was why, he always refused, everytime Sho offered him to have some of his peppermint candies.

However, when he had the older’s tongue exploring his mouth now—when he could taste the peppermint candy Sho most probably had a while ago—he couldn’t say that he hated it.

He could taste the cool sensation, the bitterness. But it was just somehow felt so right.

And this thought then made him chuckled.

Sho was a bit surprised from the sudden change of Nino’s mood, so he pulled away from the heated kiss to throw Nino a questioning gaze.

“What’s so funny?” the older asked with furrowed brows.

Nino just shook his head, an amused grin stayed on his lips. “Nothing. It’s just that I suddenly remembered, that I’m supposed to hate peppermint candies.”

Sho tilted his head, his frown got deeper. It was clear that he was confused. However, Nino didn’t give him chance to throw another question, because then, the younger had grabbed the front side of Sho’s pajama, dragging him close, and they started to kiss again.

*


End file.
